


Anna's Carvery: The Taste of Tiki

by Disciplinary_Committee_Chief



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cannibalism, Cooking, Death, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief/pseuds/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief
Summary: For all a cannibal's needs, Anna's Carvery is the place to be. Tonight, we're serving Divine Dragon delights.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Anna's Carvery: The Taste of Tiki

**Author's Note:**

> Rated R-18G, so please read the tags.

"Welcome to Anna's Carvery," bowed the very namesake herself. Anna's scarlet-red hair complimented the new accessory draped over her usual wear: a bloodied apron, fresh from the slaughter. "May I take your order?"

You point toward one of the largest options on the menu - a picture of an innocent, smiling Tiki emblazoned with five golden stars.

"Excellent choice, sir. We have five available variants of this dish. Would you like to know what each entails?"

You nod vigorously. Anna dramatically clears her throat and begins a very merchant-like spiel.

"Tiki is easily the most iconic item on the Archanean menu bar none. There are five seperate forms of Tiki available to sample - each with their own recognisable taste to relish.

1) The first of these, that of the original Young Tiki, was a very popular dish on opening day and still is to this day. The day-one consumers liked to sample every part of the young Manakete's body: her flat chest and slim belly; those twiglike arms, despite the lack of chewable meat; her young, supple legs and dainty feet; that pretty head, hair face and brain stewed to perfection on an open fire. Above all, customers clamored for the chance to taste that raw virgin pussy - untouched for literally one _thousand_ years! Those lucky few will remember that first kiss with those puffy lips and unruptured hymen for the rest of their little lives. You will too, I'm sure - should you choose to order.

2) Due to the lasting popularity of the original dish, a second Tiki sample was made available to consumers: a limited-time deal once per season, now made a permanent fixture of our menu, wherein Tiki would be grilled mercilessly in the summer sun until her flesh was roasted red raw. It's grilled very well, so the meat is very juicy and deceptively hot. As such, first-time customers were originally given a free dragonstone-shaped lollipop to cool down whilst enjoying their fresh beachside barbeque. Heck, we use fire magic to replicate the effect of sunlight because we at Anna's Carvery are committed to delivering the greatest delicacies possible. We're a legitimate business now though, in an honest-to-goodness restaurant - so we typically don't give out freebies anymore. I like you though. You have the discerning palate of a cannibal, after all - so I may make an exception.

3) Did you like the sound of that dragonstone lollipop? For those with a sweet tooth, we recommend the third Tiki, pulled straight from the Harvest Festival and instantly killed. The stomach entrails of this particular brat is brimming with buttery, caramelised goodness. You see, she was stuffed with tasty treats on what was to be the best - and final - night of her entire life! The belly broth is the sweetest dish using Tiki's body we have to offer. It's like a succulent dinner with all the yumminess of good candy. It's available once every Halloween season, so please be sure to indulge while you still can. Don't miss out!

4) The fourth dish, the Legendary Tiki, lives up to that name in the most delicious of ways. She rivals the very best and is the most desirable option for those with loose wallets. There is no other word to describe it: divine. The thick-cut flesh is unbelievably rich and creamy, packed with healthy fats derived from all the natural youthful chubbiness of a little girl in her prime. The juiciness of her asshole is... Gods, I can't even begin. It's mouth-watering! She really is a cut above all other Manakete. If you order this, you'll definitely crave seconds.

5) The final option we prepared for Tiki-hungry customers was, uh, unusual to say the least. We refer to it as 'Fallen Tiki' on the menu, which may make her sound... lesser than the rest, but the truth! The truth, my friend, is anything but! In fact, Fallen Tiki was once the crème-de-la-crème of our entire menu. The appeal of Fallen Tiki can be found in the inherent sadism of cannibalism: that we - you and I - enjoy taking an unwilling participant and forcing them to become our next meal. In Tiki's case, she was brainwashed to defend the Fane of Raman, a sacred place in Archanea. Having been summoned away from that very purpose, she lashes out at anyone in her way. We opted to incinerate her before she incinerated us. The dish is cooked well-done. Unlike the other Tiki-based dishes, her meat is crisp on the outside and tough on the inside. This iteration of Tiki sells well for that exact reason: other versions - while unwilling - would at least find some solace in the childlike idea of life's circle; that via her death, another could be fed. This Tiki, however, is selfish, her life was revolved around one single goal, and we denied her that by summoning her here. She died with mad regret burning deep within that dragon furnace heart. That rage stills lingers in the flesh - and makes each morsel so much more scrumptious."

Anna smacks her little notepad, signalling that she was done with her long, practised speech. She smiles proudly and wipes the drool from her chin. 

"Not bad, don't you think? Let me ask you again: may I take your order?" 

You gulp and lick your lips, the paralysis of choice sabotaged even harder by the restless cannibalistic bellow of your hungry belly. In the end... You can't choose. You won't choose. Instead, all those orbs you saved up order the entire platter: all-you-can-eat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and would enjoy Anna's Carvery as a 'series', please let me know.


End file.
